Umas Férias para Esquecer
by FireKai
Summary: Quando o Max, os pais dele, o Tyson e a Hilary vão passar férias juntos, só pode dar confusão. Juntando a fome do Tyson e a mania que o Max tem com a mostarda vão dar cabo dos nervos do pai do Max. Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: **As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

**P.S: **Esta fic, foi inspirada numas tiras de banda desenhada de Calvin e Hobbes. Espero que gostem!

**Umas Férias para Esquecer**

Os pais do Max decidiram ir para uma casa de campo e claro que o Max foi com eles. Mas não foi o único. O Tyson e a Hilary também foram.

Passou-se meia hora. Eles iam no carro do pai do Max. O Tyson já estava a ficar cansado.

**Tyson:** Quando é que chegamos ao lugar das nossas férias? Quero estar lá! - **disse o Tyson, impaciente.**

**Pai do Max:** Tyson, de carro são seis horas e ainda só se passou meia hora.

Passados cinco minutos...

**Tyson:** E agora? Ainda falta muito para chegarmos?

**Hilary:** Eu bem disse que era melhor ir de avião. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

Três horas mais tarde...

**Pai do Max:** Há um restaurante ali adiante. Querem parar?

**Max:** Só se tiverem hambúrgueres e muito mostarda! - disse o Max, saltando no banco de trás do carro.

**Pai do Max:** Hambúrgueres e mostarda? Estou farto de comer isso! É a única coisa que temos comigo nesta viagem! Hambúrgueres, blargh! - **disse o pai do Max, zangado.**

**Max:** Se não comermos hambúrgueres, vou começar a cantar outra vez a música da cabritinha!

**Pai do Max:** Chato! Pronto, vamos lá comer os hambúrgueres!

E pronto, eles foram comer os hambúrgueres com muita mostarda. O Max e o Tyson comeram o triplo dos outros.

De volta à estrada, cinco minutos depois de terem saído do restaurante...

**Tyson:** Preciso de ir à casa de banho.

**Pai do Max:** Tyson, nós acabámos de sair do restaurante. Não podes esperar? Pensa noutra coisa.

**Tyson:** Mas, senhor pai do Max que ninguém sabe o nome, eu só consigo pensar nas cataratas do Niagara, no Dique Hoover e na Arca de Noé.

**Judy:** Bolas, agora até eu preciso de ir à casa de banho!

**Max:** Eu também!

E lá tiveram eles de voltar para trás. A Judy, o Max e o Tyson foram à casa de banho. A Hilary não precisou.

**Pai do Max (pensando):** No próximo ano, juro que vou fazer férias sozinho.

Algum tempo depois, eles chegaram à casa de campo. Enquanto o Tyson, o Max e a Hilary foram para fora da casa, os pais do Max foram desfazer as suas malas.

**Pai do Max:** Esta viagem foi esgotante. Ainda bem que já cá estamos.

**Judy:** Sim.

**Pai do Max:** Bolas, seis horas metidos num carro com um maníaco por hambúrgueres com muita mostarda e um esfomeado impaciente, é dose.

**Judy:** Pelo menos a Hilary portou-se bem.

Mais tarde, o pai do Max saiu da casa e foi até ao lago que ficava ali perto.

**Pai do Max:** Ah, este lugar é maravilhoso. Agora eles podem correr e divertirem-se à vontade.

**Tyson (aproximando-se):** Senhor pai do Max, porque é que não há aqui televisão?

**Pai do Max:** Para termos contacto total com o campo e não com essas novas tecnologias.

**Tyson:** Que chatice. Quero ir para casa.

**Pai do Max:** ¬¬

No dia seguinte, o paio do Max levantou-se cedo para ir pescar. Quando voltou a casa, os outros estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

**Pai do Max:** Pessoal, tenho aqui peixe fresquinho para o pequeno-almoço.

**Hilary:** Não quero, obrigada.

**Judy:** Come tu os teus animais mortos.

**Max:** Eu só como se puder pôr mostarda.

**Tyson:** Eu quero comê-los, nem que sejam crus!

**Pai do Max:** ¬¬ Ai a minha vida...

No dia seguinte...

O Tyson, a Hilary e o Max sentaram-se à beira do lago, cada um com uma cana de pesca.

**Tyson:** Que seca, estamos aqui há uma hora e ainda não apanhamos nada.

**Hilary:** Tem calma Tyson!

**Max:** Ah! Acho que um está a picar!

Os outros dois ajudaram o Max a pescar o peixe. Depois apareceu o pai do Max.

**Pai do Max:** Muito bem, apanharam um peixe. Agora posso mostrar-vos como limpar um peixe.

**Max:** Limpar?

**Pai do Max:** Sim, tirar-lhe a cabeça e as tripas.

Mais tarde...

**Max:** Mãe, passa-me uma dessas sanduíches que não são de peixe.

**Pai do Max (pensando):** Eu e a minha grande boca...

No dia seguinte...

O Tyson, o Max e a Hilary foram andar de barco no lago.

**Tyson:** Uau, olhem lá para baixo! Acho que é o contorno esbatido de uma baleia.

**Max:** Eu acho que é uma rocha...

**Tyson:** E aquilo deve ser uma enguia gigante, a deslizar cá para cima.

**Max:** Eu acho que é uma alga...

**Tyson:** Aposto que isto é o mastro dum antigo galeão espanhol afundado há séculos.

**Hilary:** Tyson, isso é um ramo!

**Tyson:** Oh pá, que chatice, oxalá houvesse aqui um cinema.

Alguns dias depois, era altura de voltar para casa.

**Judy:** As férias foram óptimas.

**Pai do Max:** Mas está na altura de voltarmos.

**Tyson:** Graças a Deus!

**Pai do Max:** ¬¬

E lá foram eles de carro, de volta a Bay City. Quando faltavam cinco minutos para eles chegarem...

**Tyson:** Oh não! Esqueci-me do Dragoon na casa de campo!

**Max:** Pai, temos de voltar lá!

**Pai do Max:** ¬¬ Para o ano, venho mesmo de férias sozinho!

**E… fim! Pronto, terminou a fic. Era um pequeno oneshot. O que acharam? Mandem reviews!**


End file.
